


When he's away

by foreverlotorstan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, shotor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverlotorstan/pseuds/foreverlotorstan
Summary: Lotor realizes just how much he really loves Shiro when the Paladin's away on a mission





	When he's away

He left this morning when I was asleep,though I vaguely remember being kissed on the forehead.When I sat up his spot next to me was cold.It didn't bother me all that much at first however when in the shower, I expected Shiro to come up behind me and press a kiss to my spine like he usually does;and then remembered feeling a little dumb that he's not here.Throughout the day this continued to happen and the ache in my heart grew.I found myself missing his deep and soothing voice beside me,his beautiful eyes sparkling when I mastered a new fighting technique or was complimented on something special.His arms around me holding me close and his kiss which can change from sweet and chaste to demanding and hungry.His hands,calloused and fingers long holding my own or moving around when you get him talking about something he loves.When night came and he still wasn't back I found myself going through all the little presents he got me and hugging his jacket close to have his scent surround me and put it on keeping it as close as I can.Before I fell asleep I heard my voice say,almost like a whisper,"I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first work in over three years


End file.
